


INTO THE DARKNESS... Part 2

by GODESTof3WORLDS



Series: Quintessence-sensitive [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kallura if you squint - Freeform, POV First Person, Platonic Relationships, pidge's pov, plance if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS
Summary: After beating the serpent that was sent from Haggar to kill the paladins and capture the red paladin, they all went back to the castle with many questions. Allura filled everyone in and answered there questions, but is it really over?
Relationships: Allura & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura & Pidge & Hunk & Lance, Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, allura & keith
Series: Quintessence-sensitive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787248
Kudos: 24





	1. INTO THE LIGHT...

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the work before INTO THE DARKNESS... to have a better understanding of this work  
> This is only one chapter, but I am already working on the next work for this series so yeah...  
> :)

“Pidge, you’re okay there, you zoned out again,” Hunk asked as he waved his hand in front of my face. 

“Sorry, just trying to figure everything out,” I replied. 

I examined life like an equation. Everything that happens is a new variable that needs to be put into the formula to try and calculate life, and hopefully I could find a pattern in the equation, something to help me solve the mystery of Life. Everyone calls me crazy to think I could predict what might life throw at me, but I didn’t care. I had two people who believed me and actually tried to help, Matt and Dad. But now they’re gone and the equation got much more complicated. 

I looked ahead of me and saw that Keith was walking with Allura and Lance. Once he woke up, he seemed that he was only injured from the hits he took from the serpent. 

“You know what I just realized, that serpent said that Keith was part Altean, but Keith seemed to have already known he was part Altean, yet none of us knew. If I wasn’t so scared and had so many questions swarming my head, I might’ve questioned it,” Hunk said. 

“I just can’t believe he is more alien than we originally thought,” I whispered as I tried to add it to the other information from today. 

“I see the castle! I can’t wait to get back and take a shower,” Lance exclaimed. 

I let out a sigh of relief leave my system; we were almost to the castle where we could put Keith into a cryo-pod because from back her I could see him limping a little and he was holding his ribs a little. He was in pain, but he keeps trying to hide for the sake of the team. I just don’t get it. 

It took us about another ten minutes – Dobashes, her mind provided – to reach the castle and Coran was there with the castle to door’s open wide for our return. 

“Welcome back paladins,” Coran exclaimed. 

“Coran, we need a healing pod set up for Keith immediately,” the princess commanded her advisor. 

Coran quickly glanced over to the current black paladin before he scurried back to the castle. 

“Let’s go,” Lance said as he charged to the castle – her space home – and we all followed suit. 

We quickly went to the med-bay to see Coran quickly getting a cryo-pod ready for Keith. Once everything was set up Coran then looked at the black paladin before telling him to strip into his under gear. Keith nodded and did just that. He started with his top half and my eyes went wide. From what she could see, Keith looked ripped, maybe not as ripped as Shiro, but was ripped nonetheless. 

“You okay there Pidgeon, I would show you mine, but I really don’t feel like one upping our fearless leader here,” I blushed as I looked away, knowing I was staring. 

I looked back at Keith and saw him smirking as he started to take off his second half of his armor. I looked at Allura and saw that she too was blushing and averting her eyes to finally land on her. She smiled a little before we heard Coran hum. 

“Up here my boy, let’s see what we would be healing today,” Coran said. 

Keith did exactly as he was instructed to do as Coran went to go get a hand scanner. Once he fished it out of a cabinet he went over to Keith and scanned him. Once he finished, he shook his head while _tsk_ ing at the results. Once he uploaded the information into the cryo-pod he went back to Keith to tell him his injuries. 

“Well number four, it seemed that serpent did a doozy on you. You have one broken rib, one cracked rib, a dislocated left shoulder that seemed to been put back in place, a twisted right ankle, and a sprain left wrist,” Coran stroked his moustache through the whole exchange. 

“Hmm...Not as bad as I thought it was,” Keith said with a shrug of his good shoulder. 

“Coran, Keith used a lot of his core quintessence as he was fighting the beast today, and he seemed to have a lost a lot of his quintessence, so I had to replenish him, but I have no idea if he needs anymore,” Allura stated. 

Core quintessence? What is that? 

“I made sure the cryo-pod was able to replenish his quintessence as he would heal as well, so we should be good.” Coran smiled. 

Coran handed a cryo-suit for Keith to change into. We walked out of the room to give him some privacy as he changed and went into the pod. I looked at Hunk and Lance and they all seemed to have a lot of questions. 

I was about to speak before Allura spoke, “I will answer all your questions after we are sure that Keith is in the pod, then we would go to the lounge and I will answer all of your questions,” she smiled softly before Coran came out of the med-bay to say that Keith was in the cryo-pod, and that he would get out in about 15 vargas – hours – and that he might need some food since replenishing his life force will make him in need of some good nutrients. 

We nodded before we left the area and went into the lounge. The garrison trio went to one side of the couch and the princess on the other. 

“Okay, what do you want to ask?” she asked. 

I looked around the three of us and saw Hunk raise his hand slowly, “I-Is Keith actually Altean?” he asked as I nodded my head. 

“We figured out he was part Altean, a third actually, so yes, he is part Altean,” Allura responded. 

“When did you figure out he was more alien, and why did you guys never tell us,” Lance asked this time. 

Allura bit her lip, “We wanted to, but the time was never right once Keith got over the fact he was more alien than not in your own words, and then we started to train a little and saw that he was better at sensing and take control over the life force than even I was,” she said, “We wanted to after the fight of Zarkon, but Shiro disappeared and he was leader and didn’t want to do anything to make the relationship between the team to ruin the universe’s only weapon to destroy the Galran’s control over the universe,” Allura spoke as Hunk seemed to have nodded beside Lance. 

“What is the core quintessence?” I asked. 

Allura blinked for a second before she answered, “There are two different type of quintessence that we can manipulate such as the Outer Layer of our life force, the extra quintessence that could protect you depending on how strong your Layer is,” she paused before she continued, “the Core Quintessence is your actual life force like your heart, without it you would die, or fade,” she responded. 

“What was happening to Keith?” Lance asked. 

“Which part?” 

“All of it, from when he was throwing fireballs, to vanishing and appearing to of nowhere, to you having to replenish his quintessence,” Hunk informed her. 

“For the fireballs, he was using his outer Layer of quintessence that can take a toll on you as you are using energy to produce the flames, that was something I realized only he could to do, or he was just advanced,” She smirked, “When he was vanishing and reappearing, he used that technique like a druid-” 

“So he was using Druid magic?” I asked. 

“No, it’s not their power, they just manipulate the quintessence and use it in an evil way. He used a lot of his Core Quintessence to keep vanishing and staying vanished because you will have to keep moving through a quintessence field without being sucked into it and turning evil like Zarkon,” she paused. 

“No pressure there I guess,” Lance mumbled. 

“It takes a great deal amount of energy to focus on vanishing while actually moving and _not_ being sucked into the field, but because of that he used too much of his Core energy therefore I had to give him my Outer Layer quintessence to save him.” 

“Wow,” Lance says to my left as I see Hunk pale on my right. 

“Yeah,” Allura mumbled, “are there any other questions?” Allura asked. 

“I do, Haggar said she wanted to kill all the paladins except the red paladin, Keith,” Hunk said, “do you know why she might want him?” 

Allura sucked air between her teeth before she responded, “He is a rare case, not all hybrids live because of the different species, but it is even more rare for the person to have three species in one body _and_ live _and_ be able to show use of all the traits like how he looks human, but has galra strength and personality and _altean_ abilities, she would want him for experiments and a weapon because of his power,” she explained. 

I felt Hunk Shudder and heard Lance gulp loudly. I raised my hand a little with one more question that I needed for my equeation of Galra, Human _and_ Altean Keith. Allura nodded her head for me to speak, “When did you found out he was part Altean?” I asked. 

“Well...” 


	2. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura tells the rest of the team how they knew Keith was part Altean as well part Galran and Human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good, I have little motivation to write this until I saw that two people subscribe to this and I realized I had people waiting on me, so I wrote this  
> Please do not judge...

The red lion was falling. 

It got hit by a full-on blast from that ion cannon. This was bad, really bad. It's kind of seems that the whole fleet is just attacking the red lion. I bite my lip in fear for the red paladin, but I kept feeling something from the lion that made me feel a little reassured. 

“Princess, it seems that Haggar has joined the battle field, and goint towards the red lion” Coran says. 

“Quiznack,” I mummer to myself as I try to quickly contact Keith, “Keith, are you there? Keith,” I tried to call, but all I got was static in return. I bit my lip in worry as there was still no response. 

“His com must’ve got banged around in that fall, and I would be kind of surprise if he didn’t,” Coran attempted to reassure her. 

That was a big fall. He was out in space while trying to fight some of the ships, and then got attacked by the ion cannon. He was close enough to the planet Kyix, where they had their first taste of the 10,000-year war. Their gravity was able to bring down the small red lion that didn’t have that much armor, so I'm pretty sure it got banged up, but the horror didn’t just stop there. No, he fell right on top of a huge mountain, then his lion started to roll down the mountain at top speeds, and would hit every small hill that would make it go up in the air before falling hard into the ground. He didn’t scream though, he just grunted and hissed with every rough bump down that rocky mountain. 

“Princess, I think it’s time we use the castle ship missiles and try to retreat, we did everything we could do, and Keith is on the planet,” Shiro said. 

I nod, but I know he can’t see me, so I respond with an ‘okay’ before I put my hands on the two poles and lit the cruisers up as they all blew up into just debris. After I was sure they were all down for the count, I started hearing static. 

“H-lp, H-ar - I ne-d –ack – ow-” it was all broken up and I didn’t know what he was saying and I feared the worst. 

“Coran, I need a visual on the red lion and the pilot now,” I command my advisor and he went to quickly get a visual for me, and then I saw it, well more like _her_. 

In front of the red lion’s head stood a paladin with both his bayard, and dagger extended to their full length. They were both brought up to his face as he stood in his defensive stance I see during his missions and training - I was not spying on him, only making sure he did not hurt himself – as he looked at Zarkon’s witch. 

“Could we hear what they’re saying,” I said as I see Keith’s mouth move. 

“i just have to get into Keith helmet and let us be able to hear him from the castle...” he went around the bridge trying to connect us with Keith’s helmet. 

“-special little one with two powerful bloodlines and that unknown bloodline of yours, can’t wait to make you into a weapon, and make you go against Voltron and kill them all,” she hissed. 

“Um, last I checked I'm just a Galra and Human hybrid, those are my bloodlines,” Keith responded as I see him tighten his grip on his swords. 

_“tsk, tsk,_ you don’t even know your own bloodline, the reason why you are you do you? Well, better late than never, that is what you earthlings say right, well you are part Altean , _”_ Haggar revealed. 

I saw Keith shake his head in disagreement as he raised his swords higher. 

“Well believe me or not, you are, that is why you can sense quintessence so good, might even be able to multiplate it if I taught you correctly,” 

“What do want Haggar, I'm kind of surprise the emperor hasn’t called in his favorite pet to come home yet,” Keith said, pulling a page from Lance’s book with insulting. 

“I want to experiment on you, and make you into the empire’s strongest weapon,” she responded, “so we will have to wrap up this conversation quickly, and make you come with me,” she said as she makes a lightning bolt- 

“Voltron! Keith’s in trouble,” I scream into the coms of the rest of the team as they were searching the ships for any remaining information. 

“What did Mullet do this time,” Lance said with a huff. 

“It’s Haggar and she started to attack,” I responded, and that’s when everything got chaotic in less than a minute, but that wasn’t why my jaw was dropped. It wasn’t because the rest of the team started yelling through the coms asking if he was okay or not. It wasn’t because Shiro started to yell to the team to quickly go to the lions or even Coran running around the bridge chaotically. No, it was none of those, it was down on the battle ground between Haggar and the red paladin. 

Haggar’s cloak was pulled of her head and I could see the utter shock she wore on her face 

Keith was glowing with a red aura like hue with black sparkles looking things surrounding him like he was- was able to control- 

I shook my head at the thought, it couldn’t be possible, it just couldn’t be because it doesn’t make sense because I know Galrans couldn’t do it, last I checked only Alteans could control it, but – was he part Altean? 

I looked over to Coran and saw him staring as well before he looked over to me. I looked back down at the screen as I heard the witch speaking. “I guess you really were part Altean after all, and it seems you can manipulate your Outer Layer of quintessence,” she said. 

I looked at Keith as his face seemed different, like how his eyes seemed purely yellow like the rest of the Galrans, and he seemed to have red Altean markings under his eyes like Coran and I, and I think his hair gave tints of purple to it, but it could be the light playing tricks on my eyes. I heard him growl before he attacked. 

He attacked her with fireballs – but only highly advanced alchemist could do that kind of manipulation of his Outer Layer quintessence. She disappeared and reappeared, ready to fire one of her own attacks, but he disappeared like she did, except leaving red quintessence behind him before he was behind her, bringing his extended blade above his head before she disappeared, and so did he. 

It was quite on the battle field before a scream seemed to have been ripped from the red paladin as he flashed before us while being thrown into the red lion with a sickening crack of whatever bone that was injured. 

“You can’t beat me in my own game little one,” Haggar teased through clenched teeth. 

Keith started to get up on shaky legs as his quintessence seemed to have dwindled. He raised his Bayard and Galran blade before he disappeared, but this time instead of a poof of extra quintessence, there was more of a streak that was leading to the witch as she tried to frantically looked for him. Then, out of nowhere, a blade is being stabbed into the evil witch, but she quickly disappeared, and leaving the blade behind. 

“Princess, I think we can take the rest of team Voltron off of mute now,” Coran said with concern etched into his face. 

I nod my head and he does so with shouts from the teammate before I let an accidental yelp as I tried to cover it with my hands. 

“GUYS, QUIET!” Shiro shouted, “Princess what is going on between Keith and the witch,” Shiro asked in more of a plea than a command, and I don’t blame him since Lance said they are basically brothers. 

“The witch left, but he is now passed out on the ground,” I informed the black paladin. 

“I’ll bring him with me in the black lion, Hunk, you Lance will go get the red lion, and Pidge, I want you to go through all that information,” he commands the others before the feed is turned off. 

I looked over to my advisor as he continues to look down at how the fallen paladin, “I will take a blood test and a look ever him with the hand-held scanner,” 

I nod my head, and continue to look at Keith. Shiro should be there anytime so he could be able to get him back to the castle where we could scan him. It just doesn’t make any sense, it seemed almost like he was a highly advanced alchemist with that power, but he must have practiced it because no one could be able to do that with just no knowledge of that power, but how did manipulate his Outer Layer of his quintessence like fireballs, unless it’s because of his bond with his lion... 

“Allura, they got Keith and they are bringing him back to the ship,” Coran snapped me out of my thoughts. 

I nodded my head as I headed towards black’s hanger. I didn’t have to wait long before I saw the lion start to dock the ship. I ran over to the head of the lion as it crouched and opened its mouth to let Shiro come out with an unconscious red paladin in his arms. I looked at Keith and saw that his face was screwed in some type of pain. 

“He should be fine, just a broken bone, most likely a concussion, and a dislocated shoulder, and some bruises, but other than that he is fine,” Shiro reassured. 

I nod my head as we speed walk to the med-bay. As soon as we entered and placed Keith on a table, Coran was scrambling around the med-bay trying to make sure Keith was truly fine before he gave his diagnosis. 

“Well, it seems that Number 4 has one broken rib, and a dislocated shoulder with several bruises,” Coran declared. 

“Does he have a concussion?” Shiro asked. 

“Wel, no, it seems the reason he is passed out here is because he used a lot of his energy, so his body is simply regaining what he has lost,” 

“I need to go check on the others, but they will most likely want to see him,” he said before he left the med-bay. 

I quickly took the hand scanner out of the ginger’s hand and tried to see if he was part- 

He was, he was part of my dying race that might slowly be completely forgotten. 

“Wow, Number has quite the amount of surprises,” Coran said as he twirled his moustache. 

I looked down at the Galran, Human, _and_ Altean hybrid. I now realize why Haggar wanted him so badly. It’s his bloodline... 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“And that’s how we realized that Keith was part Altean, but once he got over the fact he was more alien, which took about a few days for him to really understand what it meant to be a hybrid, but then we got too busy, so we never got the chance,” I explained. 

“Wow,” was all Hunk seem to say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read my story 'SPACE SPICY FOOD & HUMANS MIX' then you will know that this is the same planet where Hunk got that spicy food, but if you didn't it isn't necessary for you to read it.  
> How did I do?  
> PLEASE leave COMMENTS and hopefully KUDOS!  
> ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Please leave Comments and maybe Kudos  
> ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)


End file.
